


Прикольные носки

by yoojin8237



Series: может быть, это все, что у тебя есть (а может быть, я влюблен) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, oh my god they were roommates, Все живы, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Бев устраивает для Билла свидание в слепую, и это не было бы проблемой, если бы он не был влюблен в своего соседа по комнате. В своего очень гетеросексуального соседа по комнате.#oh my god they were roommates
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: может быть, это все, что у тебя есть (а может быть, я влюблен) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209518
Kudos: 2





	Прикольные носки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Novelty Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273518) by [thehoundisdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundisdead/pseuds/thehoundisdead). 



— Давай же, Билл, просто попробуй, — Бев чуть ли не завывает, тыкая друга в бок, но тот отрицательно качает головой. — Бен сказал, что он реально классный парень, и я видела его фотку, и, _поверь мне_ , он точно в твоем вкусе.

— Б-бев, ты же знаешь, я не люблю свидания в с-слепую, — повторяет вот уже в пятидесятый раз Билл, подрагивающей рукой проводя по волосам, и откидывается на диван Беверли.

— Потому что ты отказываешься _признать_ , насколько интересен, очарователен, умен, _красив_ -

— Ладно!

— Это «Ладно» означает, что ты пойдешь? — Бев улыбнулась во все зубы взбудоражено-самодовольно, и Билл ничего не смог с собой поделать, не когда она так сияет. Он вновь покачал головой и бросил на подругу свой самый лучезарный взгляд.

— Да, т-только заткнись, — ответил Билл, не отрывая пристального взгляда от подруги, которая сидела, надувшись, на другом конце дивана. Пододвинувшись ближе, она сжала колено Билла.

— Да ладно тебе, Бен его друг, а ты знаешь, что мой парень отлично разбирается в людях. В худшем случае ты просто вкусно поужинаешь в компании веселого парня, потом вернешься домой и больше никогда с ним не увидишься, — она ткнула Билла между ребер, как делала всегда, когда пыталась его на что-то подбить, еще с детства. — И хватит на меня смотреть такими глазами, ты же знаешь, что тебе это не поможет.

— Во-первых, Бен д-дружит со всеми, так что это мне ничего не говорит-

— Бен _приветлив_ со всеми, но не _дружит_ с каждым встречным-

— Во-вторых, мне совсем не нужно, чтобы ты устраивала мне свидания, — закончил Билл, не обращая внимания, что его перебили. Теперь пришла очередь Беверли сверлить его глазами из-под рыжей челки, со скрещенными на груди руками и выпяченной нижней губой.

— Ладно, мистер Весь-такой-крутой, когда ты в последний раз ходил на свидание?

— …

— Даже не можешь вспомнить, да? — осуждающе заметила Беверли, и Билл начал понимать, что эту битву ему не выиграть. И судя по лицу подруги, она это тоже прекрасно понимала.

— Вообще-то помню! — и это не была ложь, такое кошмарное свидание сложно забыть. Парень сильно опоздал, очень быстро умял свои спагетти, а потом выблевал их обратно. Стоит ли говорить, что Билл не стал ему перезванивать. — Это было три месяца назад.

— Три? — Бев на секунду задумалась, а потом ее глаза вспыхнули еще ярче. — Вермишелевый парень? Серьезно, вермишелевый парень не считается.

— Это было св-видание, — оправдывался Билл, проклиная себя из прошлого. Он тогда, покинув ресторан, направился прямиком к Бев, чтобы за бутылкой вина пересказать всю эту историю. Бен, весь покраснев, пытался подавить улыбку, пока Бев беззвучно тряслась от хохота, уткнувшись в плечо своего парня.

— Хорошо, когда в последний раз ты ходил на _хорошее_ свидание? — спросила Беверли, вскинув одну бровь.

— Нет никакой гарантии, что и это б-будет хорошим, Бев, — Билл закатил глаза, а девушка всплеснула руками.

— В жизни вообще нет никаких гарантий, Билл. К тому же, — самодовольно объявила она, — я уже все назначила. Ты же не хочешь кидануть ни в чем не виноватого мальчика, так ведь?

— Ненавижу тебя, — они встретились глазами. Так и сидели, уставившись друг на друга, пока Билл наконец не вздохнул: «В-во сколько мы с ним встречаемся?»

— В шесть часов, кафе вниз по улице, — ответила Беверли, явно довольная собой. Билл кинул в нее подушку, _стирая_ это гадкое выражение на ее лице. Бен зашел в комнату прямо в тот момент, когда Бев столкнула Билла с дивана, прижимая его к полу. Парень вздохнул.

— Что, уже? Мы даже еще не поели, — жалуется он, наблюдая, как Билл сбрасывает с себя Бев и хватает еще одну подушку с дивана. — Мне опять из пульверизатора на вас брызгать?

— Все нормально, — в унисон кричат они, пытаясь выдавить самые жалостливые лица, и Бен не может удержаться от улыбки.

— Отлично, потому что я хочу приготовить куриный суп и мне надо, чтобы вы помогли с- ребят? Ребята!

~*-*~

Окей, проблема не в том, что Билл не любит ходить на свидания. На самом деле он любит, и даже свидания вслепую не так уж плохи; он и раньше на них ходил, просто дело в том…

— Хей, ты вернулся, — разносится бархатный голос, когда Билл бросает ключи в маленькую стеклянную чашку на стойке, разделяющую кухню и общую комнату. Он поднимает глаза, замечая светлые кудри и мягкий взгляд карих глаз, остановившейся на нем.

— Ага, похоже, что моя п-подружка хочет побыть наедине со своим п-парнем, — Билл пожал плечами, игнорируя разлившееся в груди тепло от улыбки Стэна, сидевшего на диване.

— Я только хотел включить «Останься со мной», так что, если ты тоже хочешь посмотреть, — сказал Стэн, повышая немного интонацию в конце предложения, делая его вопросительным, словно не зная каким будет ответ Билла.

— К-конечно, я только переоденусь бы-быс… мигом короч, — улыбнулся Билл, сворачивая к себе в комнату. Стэн просиял и кивнул, провожая его взглядом.

У Билла все было в порядке со свиданиями. Просто он хотел пойти на него с одним очень конкретным человеком. С человеком, который живет с ним под одной крышей, имеет мягкие ямочки на щеках, иногда опускает язвительные шутки, но никогда в сторону Билла, и является его очень гетеросексуальным соседом по комнате.

Вот тут-то и заключалась главная проблема.

Ожидалось, что к двадцати семи годам Билл поумнеет и не будет настолько идиотом, чтобы влюбляться в своего соседа по комнате, но серьезно, почему его сердце никак не выберет кого-то достижимого.

Пофиг. Может быть это свидание действительно будет удачным. Стоит уже отдалиться от Стэна, да? «Боже, какой же я жалкий», — думает Билл, натягивая спортивные штаны и переодеваясь из рубашки в мягкую поношенную футболку.

Он идет по коридору обратно, подходит к дивану и плюхается на противоположной от Стэна стороне. Тот, колеблясь всего секунду, садиться боком к телевизору и забрасывает свои ноги, в мягких темно синих носках с разбросанными горохом маленькими звездами Давида (подарок от его друга Ричи), на колени к Биллу, даже не спрашивая. Вместо этого он сосредотачивает все свое внимание на телевизоре и запускает фильм. Билл некоторое время сидит, раздумывая, а потом кладет одну руку на ногу Стэна, нежно поглаживая открытый участок кожи между низом штанины и резинкой носков.

На самом деле, это удивительно как далеко они продвинулись: когда Билл только заехал в квартиру, Стэн вообще не терпел никаких прикосновений. По началу это было понятно — они не были знакомы до того, как Билл подал заявку на жилье, но даже спустя несколько месяцев Стэну было дискомфортно от случайных касаний. Он всегда внимательно следил, чтобы между ними было достаточно пространства, чтобы случайно не задеть друг друга, не подавал руки для рукопожатия и не отбивал пять. Он всегда — в физическом плане уж точно — держался на расстоянии.

Так что Билл предоставил ему это пространство; если Стэн не хочет, чтобы его трогали, то Билл и не будет его трогать. Это оказалось правильным решением — чем больше между ними развивалась дружеская привязанность, тем ближе подходил Стэн. Он позволял своей руке задержаться, когда она касалась Билла, не отодвигался, когда они сидели так близко, что их бедра соприкасались, а теперь и вообще забросил ноги на Билла как на свою личную подушку.

И это был максимум того, что Билл мог сделать, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Он хотел прикоснуться. Он хотел прикоснуться к Стэнли так _отчаянно_ , но в то же время не хотел отпугнуть его. Разумеется, он мог касаться Стэна вот так — оглаживать большим пальцем мягкую теплую кожу лодыжки, но он жаждал _большего_.

Он хочет знать, настолько ли щеки Стэна мягкие, какими выглядят, он хочет очертить кончиками пальцев контур этих губ, хочет провести рукой по кудрявым волосам и слегка зарыться в них, сжимая пальцы. Но это как-то не особо похоже на дружеские касания _особенно_ для такого пугливого человека. Так что Билл держит свои руки при себе. Обычно.

_— Я в расцвете своей юности, единственной и неповторимой!_

_— Да, только останешься таким же дураком до старости._

Билл видит, как Стэн кривит губы в улыбке, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого достаточно, чтобы на левой щеке появилась ямочка. И он хочет. Хочет почувствовать эту ямочку под подушечками пальцев, хочет быть ее _причиной_. Он хочет заставить Стэна улыбаться так широко, чтобы все его лицо светилось радостью, но над этим еще нужно поработать.

— Тебе бы б-больше всех подошел Крис, — хохотнул Билл, уже не краем глаза поглядывая на Стэна, а в упор. Поймав чужой взгляд, он криво улыбается.

— Прошу прощения? — нахмурясь, спрашивает Стэн, но в его глазах пляшут озорные огоньки. — Что это еще значит?

— Оу, ну знаешь, он весь такой смышлёный плохой мальчик и еще довольно с-стервозный, — Билл снова разражается смехом, глядя на оскорбленное выражением лица напротив.

— Хочешь сказать, что _я_ стервозный? — ахает Стэн с выпученными глазами, прижимая руку к груди. Это бросается Биллу в глаза и, боже, что бы он только не отдал, чтобы эта рука была _его_.

— На воре и шапка горит*.

— Не используй против меня пословицы, — заявляет Стэн, указывая пальцем в лицо Биллу.

— Да я просто говорю, — сквозь смех отвечает Билл, сжимая пальцы на лодыжке сильнее, — ты вообще хоть раз сл-лышал, как ты разговариваешь с Ричи?

— Ну, _кто-то же_ должен держать Ричи в узде, а на Эдди нельзя в таком положиться, — говорит Стэн, а затем наклоняется вперед и заговорщицки шепчет, — он слишком влюблен.

И Билл это знает. Потому что Эдди _действительно_ чересчур влюблен — он позволяет многому сходить на нет, он дарит Ричи беглые улыбки, нежные и интимные, когда думает, что их никто не видит. Он говорит резкие слова, а потом смягчает их поглаживанием большого пальца по тыльной стороне ладони. Да, с Ричи он невероятно нежен.

И в этот момент ноги Стэна сползают с колен Билла и проскальзывают тому под бедра, щекоча пальцами. И Билл думает, что сам он не особо лучше Эдди.

~*-*~

— Нет, — отрезает Бев, лежа вниз головой на кровати Билла, упираясь ногами в ее изголовье.

— В смысле? — спросил Билл, стоя перед шкафом и вытаскивая из него темно-красную рубашку. Он обернулся на подругу, не оставляя попытку стащить рубашку с вешалки. Если бы Билл не был так давно знаком с Бев, он бы подумал, что она разговаривает вовсе не с ним — лежа с закрытыми глазами, с одной рукой, перекинутой через лоб, а другой распростершись на покрывале, она являла собой воплощение непринужденности и удобства.

— Ты не можешь надеть это, — отвечает она, не меняя положения, и _должно быть_ она наблюдала за ним какое-то время, не экстрасенс же она, в самом-то деле. Ну, Билл уверен в этом на девяносто восемь процентов.

— П-почему нет-то?

— Ты должен надеть синее. Я велела Бену передать твоему кавалеру, что ты будешь в синем, чтобы он тебя смог узнать, — она говорит так, словно это было очевидно, немного разворачиваясь, чтобы с улыбкой взглянуть на Билла. — О, и не забудь сесть в углу у окна.

— А не-не-нельзя было мне сказать это зар-р-р… _блять_ , раньше?! — вопрошает он, закатив глаза и отбросив красную рубашку, и принялся дальше копаться в шкафу. Где-то тут вроде бы была синяя. — А в чем б-будет он?

— В зеленом — твой любимый цвет.

— Ну разумеется, — бормочет Билл, все еще перерывая одежду, пока наконец не находит то, что искал. Он выдергивает нужную рубашку из шкафа и разворачивается к Бев. — Эта с-сойдет?

Слегка нахмурившись, девушка села, и ее ноги заболтались с краю кровати: «Ты же не собираешься вести себя _так_ на свидании, да? Просто позволь себе повеселиться».

В голове Билла проносятся мягкие кудри, отливающие золотом под льющимся сквозь окно солнцем, носки с ржачными принтами, вечерний просмотр фильмов и обнаженные бедра, стоящие на кухне. Он не представляет, как заставить себя веселиться: «Я буду хорошо себя вести, м-мама».

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — тихо произносит Бев, мягко глядя на друга. Билл бы почувствовал себя виноватым, если бы не играл в эти ее игры с самого детства.

— Да-да, к-конечно, ты просто хочешь, чтобы у всех была такая же л-любовь как у вас с Беном, я все знаю, — пробормотал Билл, но без яда в голосе.

Беверли раздраженно всплеснула руками, падая обратно на кровать, и сказала: «Собирайся давай, у тебя сегодня свидание».

~*-*~

Билл пришел в кафе пораньше, одетый в красивую синюю рубашку и черные джинсы, и даже причесался. Помахав Майку, баристе, он занял угловой столик у окна и развалился в ожидании, однако ногти сами по себя начали скрябать кожу вокруг большого пальца. Что-то вроде нервного тика, который его мама пыталась излечить так же, как и заикание. Обе привычки остались, а с мамой они не общались уже два месяца. В жизни приходится идти на странные компромиссы.

Отбросив эти мысли, Билл покачал головой и перевел взгляд в окно. Он любит наблюдать за людьми; на самом деле, это одна из причин почему он ходит в это кафе, не считая отличного кофе, конечно. Бывает, что он сидит тут с ноутбуком и то пишет, то разглядывает прохожих, воображая, какая у них жизнь.

Иногда к нему присоединяется Стэн, читая какую-нибудь книгу самого Билла; однажды он поймал Стэна за чтением _своей_ книги, обёрнутой в другой — не родную — обложку. Это расстроило Билла, потому что это даже не его лучшее произведение, и он не понимал, как это вообще могло понравится Стэнли. Если бы он только прочитал другие его книги, если бы он только понял, что теперь у Билла достаточно денег, чтобы жить отдельно, но он все равно остается в их говнянской квартире, потому что хочет быть вместе. Но все равно ходить сюда со Стэном лучше всего, потому что он молчаливый и не возражает против клацанья клавиатуры, иногда позволяя их коленям столкнуться, позволяя-

— Кхем, — Билл повернул голову на звук, готовый либо поздороваться со своей парой, либо заявить, что, хотя он еще не заказал кофе, столик уже _занят_. Но вот увидеть Стэна, стоящего с растерянным выражением лица, он был не готов.

— Стэн? — Билл услышал свой вопрос, хотя был не уверен, что отправил своему рту команду «говорить». На мгновение в его голове пронеслась дикая идея схватить Стэна и сбежать. Сбежать, забыв и о свидании, и вообще о всех, кроме него. Но Билл парень не такой, так что вместо осуществления плана он сказал: «П-прости, я не смогу потусоваться с тобой, у меня тут сви-ви-видание».

— Знаю, — кивнул Стэнли, чем окончательно шокировал Билла. Тот, выпучив глаза, напряженно следил, как Стэн отодвинул стул и сел напротив. В мыслях вспыхнула безумная фантазия, что Стэнли узнал об этом свидании и пришел, чтобы не допустить его, пришел потому, что не может позволить быть Биллу с кем-то еще, не может, потому что он его любит-, — Кажется, я и есть твоя пара.

— Ч-чего? — Билл абсолютно сбит с толку, потому что этого-то он _точно_ не ожидал, тем более, что он уверен, что Стэнли не гей. Но если это так, то зачем Бен устроил ему свидание с парнем?

— Ну типа, ты же… — на лице Стэна промелькнуло сомнение, всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы заставить Билла почувствовать себя виноватым. — Синяя рубашка, шесть часов? Кафе вниз по улице?

Только теперь Билл обратил внимание, как выглядит Стэнли: оливково-зеленая рубашка, застегнутая под горло с закатанными до локтей рукавами, поверх скинни-джинсов цвета хаки. На его лице нет отвращения, а в глаза ласково улыбаются, и Билл чувствует, как в груди загорается крохотный огонек надежды: «Это Б-бен такое придумал?»

— Мне кажется, он участвовал в этом только косвенно, — размышляет Стэн, подняв одну бровь. — Больше всего, я думаю, постарался Ричи, он, наверное, думал, что это будет невероятно ржачно, я собирался-

— Ржачно? — вопрос вылетает до того, как Билл успевает подумать и остановить себя, потому что он не уверен, что готов услышать ответ. Ему, например, совсем не ржачно.

— Свести меня с моим соседом-натуралом, — медленно, как ребенку, объясняет Стэн. — Ну, знаешь, хаха, как неловко.

— Ты ду-ду-думал, я на-нат-нат-, — Билл остановился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, чтобы нормально говорить. Вообще-то, он просто _очень_ сконфужен и несколько озадачен. — Ты думал, я натурал?

— Ну, типа, — начинает Стэн, внезапно запинаясь и оглядывая Билла с головы до ног. — А ты не натурал?

— Н-нет! — выпаливает Билл, всплеснув руками. — Я думал, это т-ты _натурал_!

— _Я_? — голос Стэнли звучит почти оскорбленно, он то открывает, то закрывает рот, указывая на себя пальцем. — Ты думал, что _я_ натурал?

— Н-ну, ты мне ни р-разу ничего не го-говорил такого!

— Но ты тоже!

— Нет же, я буквально ф-флиртовал с тобой все время! — почти срывается на крик возмущенный Билл. Слова вылетают за секунду, и он не может не остановить их, не вернуть обратно, и ему остается лишь плотно сжать губы и чувствовать, как по щекам расползается жар. Он разглядывает свои руки, и на большом пальце, там, где он ковырялся, виднеется крошечная кровавая ранка, поэтому вздохнув, Билл прячет руку, обтирая ее об джинсы, пока над столом висит глыба тишины.

— Билл, — голос Стэна звучит так тихо и ласково, и Билл не может не поднять глаза и не встретиться взглядами. Есть в глазах Стэна что-то такое, что, Билл мог поклясться, он видел и в своих. — Ты флиртовал со мной?

— Да, — шепчет Билл, и уголки его губ начинают ползти вверх, когда он замечает порозовевшие щеки Стэна, и улыбку в ответ. Стэн перетягивается через стол, сжимает чужую руку, переворачивает ее и переплетает их пальцы.

— Жаль, что я не понял, — улыбаясь, говорит Стэн, и эта улыбка настолько широкая, что на его щеках вновь появляются ямочки, и Билл никогда не видел улыбки ярче, и его сердце готово разорваться, когда он осознает, что это из-за _него_. — Мы могли бы начать встречаться раньше.

Они глядят друг на друга еще секунду, пока Билл не сжимает руку Стэна в своей, и тот опускает голову, краснея еще больше.

— Давай же, — говорит Стэн, утягивая Билла за собой, — выпьем кофе и пойдем в парк, там есть классное птичье гнездо, которое я заметил в прошлый раз-

~*-*~

Билл обнаруживает, что Стэн не снимает носки перед тем, как лечь спать. И он не стаскивает их посреди ночи как любой другой нормальный человек. Вообще, он всегда просыпается в носках, которые, пережив всю ночь, все еще идеально сидят на ступнях, такие мягкие и приятные, когда трутся о ноги Билла.

А еще у него есть целый ящик, полный угарных носков, и Билл действительно не понимает, как он не заметил этого раньше. Но теперь Стэн каждую ночь забирается в постель Билла, надев другую пару носков с каким-нибудь вульгарным принтом. Стэн притворно обижается, когда Билл говорит об этом ( _«Вульгарным? Ты считаешь мою одежду вульгарной, Билл?»_ ), но потом улыбается и объясняет, что Ричи просто никак не перестанет дарить их, а сам Стэн не собирается _использовать понапрасну_ абсолютно нормальные хорошие носки. К тому же, они начинают ему _нравиться_ , и, если у Билла какие-то проблемы с этим, ему придется преодолеть себя.

Но у Билла нет с этим проблем. Вообще-то ему они тоже очень нравятся. В этот вечер Стэн плюхнулся на кровать рядом с усталой улыбкой на лице, и, перекатившись, устроил голову на груди Билла, ухом к сердцу. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Билл провел пальцами по волосам Стэна, немного надавливая, потому что оказалось, что Стэну это нравится, так что Билл не собирается отказывать им обоим. А на ногах его парня красуются высокие серые носки, разрисованные крошечными менорами, которые приятно скользят по ногам Билла, когда они переплетаются ногами.

— Хей, Билл? — сонно зовет Стэн, поддаваясь вперед, чтобы потереться носом о подбородок Билла.

— Да?

— Кажется, я влюбился в тебя какое-то время назад, — бормочет он в нежную кожу шеи, двигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы плотно прижаться губами челюсти Билла снизу. Последний чувствует, как по коже ползет румянец, разгораясь там, где Стэнли касается его, и он прижимает своего парня еще ближе.

— Я тоже, Стэн, — шепчет Билл в темноту спальни. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

~*-*~

— Только не г-говори «Ну я же го-говорила»!

— Ммм, — как всегда самодовольно улыбнулась Бев, — Ну я же _говорила_ , что будет весело так?

— Ты могла бы сказать мне, что это будет С-стэн! — Билл огрызнулся в ответ, но они оба прекрасно знают, что это не всерьез, особенно сейчас, когда он рука об руку сидит с единственным и неповторимым Стэнли Урисом.

— Но разве это было бы так весело? — спрашивает она, смеясь над выражением лица Билла, быстро вскидывая руки в защитном жесте, чтобы уберечь себя от летящих в нее с другого конца комнаты подушек. Ее смех никогда не прекращается.

— Да, Билл, — Стэн наклоняется вперед, касаясь губами мочки Билла, и шепчет ему на ухо, — разве это было бы так весело?

**Author's Note:**

> * в оригинала использована фраза “If the boot fits.” - это слова Вуди из Истории игрушек 2. К сожалению, наши переводчики адаптировали мультик так, что вытащить фразу из контекста не удалось, так что пришлось выкручиваться ы)  
> а еще я буквально прочитала текст всего фильма, чтобы перевести две фразы лол


End file.
